Let Them Eat Cake
by flamonarowers
Summary: Finn invites Harv over for a sleepover and both boys are surprised by an unexpected guest. Warning : Mild violence


"Harv?" Finn said as he hid behind his taller friend.

"Yes?"

"Why is _he_ here?"

Both boys were currently staring at the pink haired man who was sitting on the kitchen counter and eating cookies.

"I actually have no idea," Harv said as he watched him. Everything about him seemed mystical. The vibrant pink hair and ears, his pearly white skin, his robes that sparkled, and, of course, the big pink horn on his head that no one in their right mind could miss.

Finn started to shiver behind Harv and was eternally thankful that his mother let him sleep over while she was away on witchy business. "But didn't you invite him in—"

"No I'm pretty sure _you_ opened the door."

"But then you didn't get him off of me!"

"I couldn't just let him back into the rain!" Harv said desperately trying to defend his case.

"Quiet boys, you're both lovely, now where's your cake?" The bickering stopped as they let those words just hang in the air. Had he just…spoken? "Well? I can go back to killing Finn you know—"

"I think it's somewhere over here~!" the blonde proclaimed as he pranced over to the shelf making sure not to touch anything that was attached to the blasted unicorn. Maybe if he kept it happy it would take the cake and leave~!

Hevvin watched the blonde hungrily as he searched for sweet treats. He didn't care that much about the food, what he really wanted was to stab his fork into that beautiful blonde's eye. Was that so hard to understand? His grip on the utensil tightened as he prepared to go for it. Harv wasn't looking and even if he was he couldn't get over there fast enough. It wouldn't kill him but it would cause quite a bit of pain. Just the thought of his screams were making him ecstatic.

"Found it," Finn said as the fork flew into the door of the cabinet barely missing his eye. Damn he must have been hungry. "Here have the stupid cake."

"Thank you," the unicorn said grudgingly as he started just eating it disregarding decorum or utensils.

Finn gasped as he watched the monster eat his delicious cake. If he was going to be in his house the least he could do was have some _class_! What a wretched thing he was! Right as he was about to make a comment he could feel someone tugging at his arm. "Finn this is our chance! Let's go up to your room," Harv whispered as he started pulling Finn towards the direction of upstairs.

"But can't you see it!" Finn said desperately.

"Yes an opportunity—"

"No." Finn said, "He is disgracing my home with his manners. I will not stand for it."

Harv rolled his eyes and sighed. This boy was utterly ridiculous. One minute he wanted him out of the house the next he wanted to teach him a lesson about table etiquette? Was that _really_ important? "Finn he's trying to _kill_ you. Get your priorities straight—"

"HE IS KILLING ME HARV!" Finn took his shoulders and stared deeply into his eyes, "MY HEART IS BREAKING EVERYTIME I SEE THAT MONSTEROUS FACE SMASH AGAINST MY BEAUTIFUL FLUFFY SPONGE!" The room suddenly became extremely quiet as Finn's fingers dug into Harv's shoulders. It seemed someone had heard him.

The monster in question stared at the two boys for a moment as both boys stared at him back. It was an awkward few minutes, even if it did feel like years.

"Run," Harv finally whispered as he dragged Finn upstairs. The blonde boy tried to follow but he had never been as fast as his friend.

When he realized how close Hevvin was behind them, Finn jumped onto Harv's back clinging to his shoulders. "Go to the top of the tower!" he said as he pressed closer to Harv, "And hurry!"

Harv frowned as he continued running. What was he, some kind of horse? "I'm trying but—" he stopped as he was pulled backwards.

"Hello Finn~"Hevvin grinned now holding Finn under his arms but his legs still wrapped around Harv. "You look uncomfortable, let me give you a hand~"

"Harv!" Finn screamed as he pulled him closer. The other boy reached for his sword but it was for naught. If he pulled out his sword now he could cause serious damage to his friend and he was losing his footing by the second. Holding a sword when you were unable to stand was not a good idea.

"Don't worry Finn. I've got you," Harv said as he started to pull back. Hevvin glared at him as they started to play tug of war. Finn was now screaming profanity about how he wasn't a rope but Harv couldn't listen at the moment. He needed to get Finn back. The life-threatening game of tug of war stopped abruptly when both parties heard a voice.

"Finn dear I'm home!"

Finn stayed suspended in air being held by his wrists and legs. No one had expected this, especially not him.

"Finn honey? Where are you—"

"Quick!" he said in a hush. The moment Finn moved closer to his friend he found the support he needed. Good old Harv reading his mind. Before Hevvin could react Finn had pulled a torch from the wall and hit him rather hard on the head. Thankfully the unicorn fell to the ground unconscious. "We've got to hide him," Finn whispered as he attempted to pull him up the stairs.

"What?" Harv said. He got the hint and carried Hevvin on his back. The blonde made his way towards the top of the tower to his room. He didn't know how his mother would react to this unicorn being in their house, but as long as he was unconscious he wasn't a danger. Besides, when she was done checking up on them they could just send him away. He _did_ have a window after all.

When Harv was finally in the door Finn was already scurrying around. "What—" he tried again but stop when he saw what Finn had created. Magically there was a table, tea, cakes, and cute little chairs all nicely decorated. It's like they were having a… "Is this a tea party?"

"Just put him in the chair okay?" he said nervously as he sat down. "Here, you sit by me."

"But he won't—" right as Harv was about to explain how Hevvin wouldn't be able to sit up, the unicorn's face had planted itself right in a cake. Well, at least it wasn't that different from earlier.

"Honey you didn't welcome me home—Oh..are you and Harv having a tea party?" Leenan said with a sweet smile as she came into the room. Her clothes were quite profound, as was everything she did. She just loved putting on a show.

The blonde beamed innocently and leaned against his chair. "Yes mother~ We even invited a friend! He just loves his cake so much."


End file.
